


Green for Jealousy

by Ehliena



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Pining, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: Seteth gets a bit jealous.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Green for Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon prompt over at tumblr.

Seteth scowled at the massive paperwork he was tackling. As awful as the day to day troubles of running an army was, it was not what had him scowling. What had him scowling was that the Professor was late for their weekly lesson.

Ever since she had began teaching at Garreg Mach, they had weekly Lance Lessons. The only time they had skipped those lessons were the five years in which she was gone. As soon as she returned and even before they were a fully functioning army, the two had continued their lessons. She would always arrive precisely after lunch, but it was already nearing sundown and Seteth had no indication that she was there.

He sighed and put away the ledger, he and Gilbert can go over the numbers later. If there was one place he could find Byleth, it would be the training grounds. There was a high possibility that the new Duke of Fraldarius had cornered her into sparring with him.

As he approached the grounds doors, he heard grunting and the sound of steel clashing against steel.

The doors opened and he placed a stoic expression on his face. It wouldn’t do well to show her that her absence had affected him so.

Inside he did find his wayward Professor, but instead of the young Duke Fraldarius, he found her with the King of Ferghus.

“Chin up Dima,” Byleth taunted, getting in close to the man rendering his lance ineffective.

Dimitri staggered back and regained his footing before he positioned himself to attack her.

It was an impressive bout, Seteth admitted. They were evenly matched. Dimitri’s raw strength and natural range was off set by Byleth’s speed and dexterity. Even as opponents the two seemed to be reflections of each other. Working together they would be a force to be reckoned with.

Seteth could see the two performing another dance. One which would be a cause for celebration. One which left an odd feeling in his stomach.

He shouldn’t have felt it. He was old. Ancient really. And he would understand why she would choose the young prince. He was a millenia older than she was, he was old enough to have a daughter as old as Flayn was after all.

Seteth shook his head. He was not Cichol, and Flayn was not Cethleann. Seteth was Flayn’s brother, not father and he should not forget that. Not when her safety was at risk.

He stepped into the shadows and continued to watch the pair. Proud of Byleth’s proficiency with the lance, yet at the same time there was a sense of loss. A sense of loss not unlike when he thought she was dead five years ago. Or one that closely reminded him of how it felt like to bury his wife.

He watched as he saw them finish their spar, as Dimitri blushed when she smiled at him. If she wanted the prince, she could have him with just one word. But she smiled and sent him on his way leaving the training grounds empty except for the two of them.

“Would you like to spar?” she asked aloud, “You’ve been watching for a while now.”

“You knew?” He asked, stepping out of the shadows and shrugging off his outer robe before picking up a training lance.

“Hard not to notice when you give off such an angry aura.”

He didn’t reply, instead he took up an offensive stance across from her. She smirked and got into a stance of her own. They stared at each other, letting the tension build.

Seteth took in a breath, and lunged at her as he exhaled. As theatrical as a war cry would be he knew she wouldn’t falter. When Byleth fought, she danced. Each step was a new form of grace that only a few could really master.

He was a master of arms through decades of practice. She was a natural.

With each thrust she parried, each attack she sidestepped, he knew in his heart of hearts that what he felt earlier when he was watching her with Dimitri was jealousy. A feeling that had been completely alien to him until he realized that he could lose her.

She disarmed him with a move that he had taught her, then swept at his feet to topple him to the ground. With the tip of her lance to his neck she scowled.

“You’re distracted,” she complained. Holding out a hand to help him up. “This distraction would kill you if I were an enemy.”

Long gone were the days that he could claim to be her teacher in the lance. She had previously already proven that she could best him. He was only fooling himself when he thought that he was still giving her lessons.

“Apologies,” he reached out and accepted. “I’ve had a few revelations this afternoon.”

“Anything I could help with?”

She was sincere in her offer. He knew that.

“No thank you Professor,” he said, dusting off his trousers. “I believe I can handle this on my own.”

“If you need me Seteth,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m always at your service.”

He stared into her eyes. Green seafoam that he could get lost in. The moment seemed to last an eternity before he turned away.

She was beautiful and kind. And young.

He was old, ancient. She deserved more.

So he walked away. He was old enough to be her father many times over. He knew that his chances with her were infinitesimal. They continued on as they had before.

Her commanding the army, leading her former students into battle and getting them home safely. Him working behind the scenes as an advisor and friend. They grew closer, but he never assumed that they were anything but friends.

When she and Dimitri returned from their victory against Edelgard, she sent a messenger ahead to inform him that she wanted to speak with him at the Goddess Tower.

Perhaps she would ask him his opinion on a marriage between herself and the prince. Still if there was a chance that she would consent to be his, maybe he should risk it.

Seteth took the box he had hidden in his drawer. If he didn’t try, then he would spend the rest of his long life wondering what if.

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting prompts in my askbox over at tumblr. Or as a comment or DM here.
> 
> And as always, comments are loved.


End file.
